An ordering system can include multiple software and/or hardware systems for processing orders. During an ordering process, a problem may arise for an order at a particular software and/or hardware system. Such a problem or fallout may result in an exception being created for the order. When the exception is created, the order may need manual intervention from an individual associated with a backend of the ordering system to correct the problem, the order may be resubmitted through automated backend process, or the order may be canceled and need to be resubmitted.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.